It's Complicated BL
by SilverBlaster
Summary: Nathaniel, un pauvre innocent en amour avec un certain rebelle... Pairing : Castiel x Nathaniel
1. Chapter 1

It's Complicated – Chapter 1

Ça fait déjà quelques années que mes sentiments envers celui que j'ai choisis dures. Pourrais- je me retenir encore longtemps ? À chaque fois que je vois ses beaux cheveux de couleur rouge, mon cœur ne veut cesser de battre comme un malade. Mais bien sûr, je dois revenir sur terre, car je sais très bien que cette relation est et restera, impossible...

Il était là, à regarder la vue de la ville endormie. Il se retourne soudainement et marche lentement vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras... il me chuchote des mots doux...il m'embrasse aussi passionnément que la couleur de ses cheveux... Et il sonne ?!

Je me réveille en sursaut, triste de quitter ce merveilleux rêve. Je décidai de me lever de mon lit tout douillet pour aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur mes doux cheveux blonds. Une fois séché, je mis une chemise blanche, une cravate bleuté et des jeans. Je pris rapidement mes cahiers et me dépêcha à aller à mon école, le lycée Sweet Armoris. J'aime arriver tôt à l'école pour terminer des paperasses que je n'ai pas terminées la veille. En arrivant, j'espérais le voir là, en train de m'attendre. Mais, je dois rester à la réalité. Le rebelle ne m'aimerait jamais.

Ne vous faites pas d'idées ! Moi, Nathaniel n'est pas gay ! Lui, il est juste spécial un point c'est tout. En rentrant dans le lycée, je suis directement aller dans le bureau du déléguer ( moi !) et j'ai travaillé . Peu de temps après, je voyais Melody entrer.

\- Salut Nath !

\- Bonjour

\- Tu travailles encore sur ce dossier ?

\- Mais tu sais, il le faut !

Et je me reconcentra sur mon travail. J'ai finalement tout terminé juste avant la première cloche. Je me dépêchai à ma première période de cours de la journée. Quand je rentrais dans la classe, Iris m'a sauté au cou.

\- Nath ! T'étais où ce matin ?

\- Je travaillais.

\- Tu travailles trop ! Détend toi un peu pour faire changement! On dine ensemble se midi hein ?

\- Oui,oui ! Inquiète toi pas.

Après cette conversation avec ma meilleure amie, Iris, je rejoignis ma place. Le cours commença normalement lorsque mon rebelle rentra brutalement dans la classe.

\- Monsieur Castiel, dit l'enseignant, encore en retard à mon cours. Aller voir la directrice pour un mot d'absence. Nathaniel, accompagnez le s'il vous plait.

Je rougis et marmonna un petit «oui monsieur» doux. Je sortis donc de la classe, à mes côtés, le garçon de mes rêves, fantasmes et folies. Mon cœur palpitait. Que faire? Ok, ok, calme toi et essai d'être neutre.

\- Alors Castiel, pourquoi est tu toujours si en retard ?, dis-je en essayant de garder mon sang froid

-...

\- Ah bon, très intéressant, dis-je avec inconfort.

Ce fut très silencieux. Puis, il me dit soudainement :

\- Je suis obligé de signer ce mot d'absence ?

\- Oui, car tu habites seul donc tu as la responsabilité de le signer.

\- Écoute, je sais qu'on est pas sur une même longueur d'onde toi et moi, mais est-ce que tu peux le laisser passer pour une fois, s'il te plait…?

« oui bien sûr mon amour ! » pensai- je.

\- Bi..bien sûr que non tu le sais !

\- Et si je te fais passer un bon temps, tu acceptes ?

-... Pardon ?


	2. Chapter 2

It's Complicated – Chapter 2

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais ça, c'est pour tous les mots d'absence pour le reste du mois ou… quelque chose de ce genre.

\- QUOI ?

Un bon temps ? Pas que je ne le désire pas, mais tout de même, QUOI ? Je restai figé pour un temps non définis avec la bouche grande ouverte, le temps que j'organise mes pensées qui étaient actuellement dans un bordel et chaos quasi-total.

Castiel soupira, s'approcha et m'embrassa. J'essayais de le repousser mais c'était inutile. Ses bras m'entouraient déjà et il était trop fort. Je me laissai donc emporté dans un coin sombre et perdu du lycée que même moi j'ignorais.

Je sentais sa langue tourner autour de la mienne passionnément. Je me sentais si bien. Après tant d'années à espérer se jour. Je pouvais sentir son souffle, ses lèvres, ses mains qui entourait mes hanches. Soudainement, sa main se glissa en dessous de ma chemise. Pour une raison inconnue (qui est probablement parce que je l'aime), je le laissa faire. Ensuite, il descendit un peu, un peu plus. Puis, il apporta sa tête proche de mon oreille pour me murmurer d'une voix suave :

\- Nathaniel, tu bande...

Ses mots résonnèrent dans mon oreille et la chaleur de ses paroles se promenèrent dans mon corps. Ses lèvres descendirent alors pour embrasser mon cou, qui était exposé. Après avoir lentement baissé mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement, il commença à me toucher intimement, ce fut comme si je venais d'atterrir au paradis. Le seul fait qu'il me touchait si intimement n'était pas juste acceptable, c'était merveilleux !

\- Cas...ah...je vais...ah…

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée à chaque mouvement qu'il exécutait en dessous de ma ceinture.

\- Laisse-le sortir, je pouvais sentir son sourire mesquin.

\- Je...ngh… Ah…

Après cette scène d'éjaculation et de nombreux baisés passionnées, il retira ça main pleine de substance blanche et le licha.

\- Castiel !

Je regardai autour de moi pour retrouver ce liquide un peu partout sur mon corps. Rougissant, je baissai immédiatement mon regard

\- Je vais te nettoyer...

Et il commença à tout licher pour ne pas laisser de preuve

\- Castiel, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas, je t'ai fait passer un bon temps alors plus de signature de mots d'absence pendant le reste du mois.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ça aurait été trop beau s'il l'aurait fait avec des sentiments romantiques envers moi. On retourna en classe et se reparla plus.

La matinée fut longue et ce qui s'était passé me tourmentai encore. Au midi, Iris s'était complètement ravagée sur moi. On est allé diner ensemble et pars la suite, je suis allé faire un tour dans la salle de bain.

Quand je me regardai dans le miroir, j'ai soudainement repérer une petite marque rouge -bleutée sur mon cou. « Ne me dis pas que...OH MON DIEU, IL M'A MARQUÉ !?» Je restais figé devant la glace à contempler cette marque. Que faire ? La meilleure solution était d'essayer de la cacher en espérant que personne ne la remarquera, ce que je fis.

\- Pourquoi t'essai de cacher la marque que j'ai pris plaisir à faire sur ton beau cou de couleur neige ?

Je me retournai vivement pour retrouver Castiel accoter sur le cadre de porte, observant ma personne.

\- Ben c'est que... Je... , les mots ne voulaient plus sortir de ma bouche.

\- Ou, tu veux que je remette ça ?

\- Non ! Je veux dire, on est à l'école et...

\- Oh ? Alors tu es en train d'insinuer que je peux le refaire dans un endroit plus intime ?

\- PLAIT - IL ?

Le rebelle s'avança et me câlina jusqu'à je le repousse.

\- Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire je dois y aller, attend moi dans la cour après l'école.

Sur ce murmure, il me mordit le bout de mon oreille et s'en alla. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Cela peut-il dire qu'on est...des amants ?!

Tout ça s'est passé trop rapidement. C'est louche un peu. J'allais sortir quand je vis le rebelle et Lysandre en train de parler. Je me suis vite caché. Pur réflexe. Involontairement, j'écoutai leur conversation.

\- Je te jure, se plan pour plus signer ses foutus mots d'absence marche à merveille !

\- Oui, mais tu ne penses pas que si il t'a laissé le toucher comme ça si facilement, c'est peut-être la preuve qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi ? Marmonna Lysandre tout gentiment

\- Lui et moi ? Tu es fou ou quoi? Je niaise avec ce gars ! Rien de sérieux ne pourra jamais se passer entre nous ! Et s'il m'aimait vraiment, ça rend tout cela encore plus souffrant pour lui donc, plus de plaisir pour moi, et Castiel ricana diaboliquement.

\- Tu es un beau dégelasse, je m'en vais ! Dit Lysandre en s'éloignant.

\- Tss ...

Castiel regarda ses pieds, puis autour de lui et posa son regard où je m'étais caché d'une manière perplexe… Mais il ne pouvait plus me voir, car je m'étais déjà enfui en larmes chaudes remplis de peine et de haine.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Complicated- Chapter 3

Pourquoi ? C'est injuste dans tellement de sens! Par pur réflexe, j'ai couru de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ma maison. Je me foutais des cours, je me foutais de l'école (ok, j'ai appelé l'école pour dire que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je devais quitter l'école) et puis surtout, je me foutais de Castiel. Je commençai par me réfugier dans ma chambre pour vider tout l'eau de mon corps par des larmes chaudes. Malgré tous ses évènements, je ne pouvais pas décrocher de mon rebelle. Je l'aimais trop, mais il fallait que je l'oubli, cet amour était banni à jamais d'exister, mes théories viennent d'être confirmées et cela est triste. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je devais le rencontrer dans la cour après l'école…mais je ne compte pas retourner au lycée après tout ce brouhaha. Je me couchai dans mon lit tôt en pensant désespérément que le sommeil va m'aider à combattre ce virus qui s'appelle l'amour.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai d'une paresse incroyable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne voulais pas aller à l'école, mais avec mon absence de hier, j'ai sûrement du travail à rattraper dans mon bureau de déléguer. Je fis ma routine matinale et marcha à l'école en pensant comment je pourrais me sortir de ce débarras.  
Arrivé à l'école, je regardai autour. Il n'était pas là et c'est mieux comme ça. Je m'infiltrai dans l'école comme un espion qui voulait absolument ne pas se faire repérer. J'arrivai à la porte du bureau, l'ouvrit lentement et la referma rapidement en regardant le couloir par la petite fenêtre qui était associée à la porte. « C'est bon, il n'est pas là! ». Je fermai le store sur cette fenêtre et soupira d'un soulagement.  
« Alors... Puis-je savoir qui essai tu d'éviter comme ça ?»  
Je fis un sursaut pour voir Castiel si proche de ma figure. Je retournai ma tête pour lui faire face  
«Castiel je...»  
Et il avança sa tête pour me donner un baiser. Mon corps s'enflamma directement au contact de ses lèvres dures, mais si chaudes sur les miennes, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser prendre dans son jeu, surtout pas après ce qu'il a dit hier. Pour qui il me prend ce mec là ? Je ne suis pas le genre à être facile ! Je le repoussai violemment et essuya mes lèvres avec le bout de ma manche et criai :  
«Touche moi pas !»  
Il a eu un moment de silence... Puis Castiel le brisa en murmurant :  
«Nath, tu... pleures?!  
-Appelle moi pas comme ça ! Laisse-moi tranquille et va-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir en ce moment ! »  
Il devait partir, sinon, je me laisserais encore emporter par son charme comme l'autre fois... Il me répondit tout aussi fortement en agrippant mon bras :  
« Pourquoi t'étais pas là hier ? J'ai attendu à la grille jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir !»  
Menteur, menteur, menteur ! Je n'osais pas regarder dans ses beaux yeux gris captivants.  
« Je... ne me sentais pas bien.  
\- Tu mens…  
-Va-t'en !  
Je le pris par le collet de sa veste, ouvrai la porte et le jeta en dehors du bureau en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir, j'entendais juste les coups de Castiel sur la porte et sa voix dire des choses du genre « Laisse-moi entrer, j'ai pas terminer de te parler». Je murmura :  
«Je m'excuse Castiel, mais si tu restes, je vais me faire mal...»  
Je m'isolai dans le coin de mon bureau en petit bonhomme et pleura encore plus fort. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ...?

Le bruit terminé, j'assumai que Castiel était parti. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits et me relavai en essuyant mes larmes séchées. Concentre-toi bon sang Nathaniel ! Tu ne peux pas toujours me laisser emporter pas toutes ses histoires mon vieux ! En plus, tu dois terminer tous les dossiers qui se sont empilé hier. Je suis allé voir sur ma table mon travail quand j'ai aperçus une note à coter de mon travail terminer et organisé. La note disait :  
{ Nathaniel,  
Je me suis surprise quand j'ai su que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Pour ton recouvrement, je me suis permis de terminer ton travail. Tu m'en dois une maintenant !

Mélodie}

Ah, sacré Mélodie ! Elle est vraiment une fille extra. Je devrais la remercier plus tard et peut-être lui rendre l'appareil d'une manière ou d'une autre. Au moins, elle m'a rendu d'une meilleure humeur .C'est vrai, ma journée doit continuer malgré tout cela. Je suis plus fort que ça et je refuse de succomber à ses désirs et séductions !  
Après cette motivation soudaine, je suis sorti de mon bureau souriant quand j'ai vu un garçon m'attendre. Qui ça pouvais bien être ? Pas Castiel j'espère ! Il y a un seul moyen de le savoir, je m'avançai vers la personne en question et dit avec étonnement :  
«Alexy ?!»


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Complicated – Chapter 4**

«Salut Nathaniel !

\- Bonjour Alexy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Bon écoute, il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, est- ce que c'est vrai que tu es amoureux de Castiel ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Non, non inquiète toi pas, je vous ai observé, il n'y a pas de rumeurs.

\- Ah ouf...attend, tu nous as… observé…? (o_O)

\- Oui et on dirait que les choses tournes mal.»

Je soupirai et m'accotai sur le mur en croisant mes bras et en regardant le sol et répondit d'une manière froide :

«Merci de me dire ce que je sais déjà…

\- Je suis ici pour te proposer un plan pour qu'il revienne à toi.

\- J'apprécie ce que tu veux faire pour moi, mais cela ne te concerne pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que tu peux te mêler des vies amoureuses de ceux qui ont une attirance pour le même sexe et puis, je pris une pause en mordant ma lèvre inférieure et terminai ma phrase, j'essaie de l'oublier pour le moment.

\- D'accord, il s'approcha et me murmura ; si tu changes d'avis, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.»

Et il me donna un petit baiser sur la joue avant de gambader gaiment vers son casier.

Qu'est- ce qui vient de se passer? C'est bizarre…Non, la situation dans laquelle je me suis involontairement mise est bizarre. Que va-t-il arriver de moi ?

L'avant-midi passa en un clin d'œil, si rapidement que je ne vis pas le temps passer. On était déjà rendu à la pause de midi ! Il me semble que les journées sont moins longues ses temps si, mais bon, j'assume que ce n'est pas si grave. Iris est venue vers moi pour qu'on dine ensemble comme d'habitude, mais j'ai dû refuser, car j'ai encore certaines choses à régler dans ma tête qui portent encore à confusion et tristesse. Je m'installai dans mon coin préférer de la cour (en dessous d'un cerisier situé dans le coin de la cour, juste assez loin pour avoir la paix) et commença à manger. Il faisait d'une température parfaite, le soleil était rayonnant et un vent tiède me frôla le visage maintes fois. Après m'avoir rassasié, je m'endormi. Je rêvais à Castiel qui me câlinait et qui m'embrassait le cou. Je me sentais si bien et confortable, comme si ma tête était accoté sur un oreiller...un oreiller ?

J'ouvris mes yeux et la première chose que je vis, c'était la face de Castiel qui me regardait avec des gros yeux. J'étais enlacé dans ses bras et ma tête posé sur son épaule. À ce moment, je me dis « Mais il est partout ce mec ou quoi ? ».

« Oh, tu dors plus ?

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Pourquoi ? Je passais par-là, je t'ai vu dormir et quand je suis arrivé proche de toi, tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer mon nom dans ton sommeil ! Alors j'ai assumé mes responsabilités...

\- Quelle responsabilité ?

\- Ma responsabilité de m'occuper de toi et de te tenir compagnie bien sûr.

-Me...tenir compagnie ?!». Je rougis et m'éloigna de lui. Il roula ses yeux et tendait ses bras en ma direction en disant à voix basse :

«Allez fais pas ton timide, approche toi un peu.

\- …non». Il se leva soudainement et me dit d'un ton agressif :

«Pourquoi est tu rendu froid avec moi ?

\- J'ai mes propres raison !»

Je pris mes choses et commença à marcher. Je l'entendais me suivre donc j'ai décidé de marcher plus vite. Il me suivait toujours « pourquoi est tu aussi persistant ?! » Ses mots commencèrent à hanter ma tête. Tout semblait si compliquer quand pourtant, ça devait être simple, je l'aime, il ne m'aime pas fin de l'histoire. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Soudain, Castiel me pris par le bras et m'entraina vers un coin noir et isoler de la cours. Le rebelle me plaqua contre le mur de brique rouge et avec une main, emprisonna mes poignets ensemble au-dessus de ma tête afin que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. Il était vraiment proche de moi.

«Recule tu me gêne.» Je dis ses paroles en retournant ma tête pour ne pas lui faire face. Il prit mon menton et m'embrassa passionnément. Je voulais me libérer, mais j'étais pris au piège et il était trop fort . En plus, je me sentais trop faible pour me battre.

Sa main descendit rapidement jusqu'à défaire ma ceinture. Il commença à me toucher encore plus intensément qu'il l'a fait la première fois. Contre la volonté de mon cerveau, je devenais aussi dur que de la roche avec toute cette excitation et cette torture. Avec la voix qui me restait, je dis :

«J'espère que tu ...Ah... ne compte pas ...aller jusqu'au bout.

\- En fait, j'espère beaucoup de toi Nathaniel…

\- Sal...ah !»

Le plus qu'il me touchait, le plus mon corps s'enflamma. Tant de plaisir non désiré. Soudainement, il me retourna. «Attends il va quand même pas...».

Cela à commencer quand j'ai entendu Castiel défaire sa propre ceinture et baisser son pantalon. Puis, j'ai senti le bout de quelque chose de gros et dur toucher et frotter mon entrée. Elle me pénétra très lentement, mais pas trop loin.

«Non... NON, pense y même pas, vite, sort la ! S'il te plait... !»

Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de sortir de mes yeux rougis. Je marmonnai :

«Pourquoi Castiel? Pourquoi aller si loin si tu veux juste jouer avec moi! Si tu la rentre complètement, je ne te pardonnerai jamais !

J'étais à bout de mes force, je n'avais plus le courage de crier à l'aide. Quelle torture de sa part. Mon Castiel, devenu ainsi, j'étais déçu. Je ressentais plus rien, j'entendais plus rien. Tout était vide.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's complicated- Chapter 5**

Je me réveillai avec paresse pour me rendre compte que j'étais chez moi, dans mon lit confortable. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement et sa lumière orangée envahissait ma chambre.

«Alors tout ça était un rêve, me dis-je à voix basse et en serrant ma poitrine.

\- Qui te dit que c'était un rêve ?»

Je me levai en sursaut pour voir Castiel assis sur la bordure de mon lit en admirant le coucher de soleil.

« Qu'est-ce que ... »

Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux avec un air peiné et me dis :

«Après notre, bien...tu sais quoi, tu as crié et tu t'es évanoui. En tout cas, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, je ne compte pas te déranger plus longtemps.»

Il se leva, déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres secs et s'en alla. Ceci me fit rougir. Il partit sans que je puisse répondre. Plus tard, ma mère est venue me voir.

« Maman, comment suis- je ici ? Il est tard, est-ce que j'ai manqué des cours ? » Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de manquer de l'école. À ce rythme, la direction va me retirer de mon poste de délégué général !

Elle m'a répondu :

«Nathaniel, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge est venu te porter en m'expliquant que tu t'es évanoui. Je pense que c'est le jeune homme qui viens de partir.»

Il est venu me porter ? Je suis certain que ça fait partie de son, soit disant, «plan». Je décidai donc de me reposer afin de faire un retour en force !

Le soleil du matin me réveilla et il était plus rayonnant que jamais. Je fis ma petite routine du matin, soit disant prendre une douche et m'habiller. En descendant pour déjeuner, ma mère m'avait expliqué que je m'étais évanouie dû à un surplus de travail et de stress. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné du dernier fait considérant tous les évènements qui se son produit durant la dernière semaine ? Par contre, je ne pouvais pas comprendre la première raison, pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir travaillé autant ses temps si, une fois de plus, à cause des évènements qui se sont produit dernièrement. Dès que j'ai terminé de manger, je me dirigeai vers le lycée. «Je devrais peut-être dire merci à Castiel, c'est lui qui m'a porté chez moi…»

En traversant le portail de l'école, je le vis assis sur un banc. Je courus vers lui. Il me remarqua et écrasa sa clope. Je lui dis :

«Euh Castiel, écoute, je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir porté chez moi hier... J'apprécie beaucoup…

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, tu venais de t'évanouir à moitié nu devant moi, il dit avec un sourire dans le coin.

-J… Je n'ai par contre pas apprécié la partie avant ! C'est du viol ! »

Je rougis énormément avec des larmes aux yeux me rappelant des évènements de hier. Son visage s'assombri et il me dit d'un ton monochrome :

« Inquiète toi pas Nath, je ne te dérangerai plus, désoler de t'avoir fait pleurer…»

Il se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la cour. Soudainement, je me sentis si loin de lui, il était froid, si froid. Habituellement, il m'aurait dragué ou m'aurais embrassé... Attend un instant, pourquoi je m'en souci tant ?

Et c'est à ce moment précis que je réalisai que, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Je l'aime malgré moi, malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait et j'essayerais de reprendre son attention.

La journée commença. Une matinée assez ennuyeuse. En deuxième période, mon rebelle était assis devant moi. Je le contemplais de derrière, comme si je ne pouvais plus être proche de lui. Il envahissait ma pensée encore plus qu'avant, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. C'est vrai que j'ai été froid en premier, mais j'avais jamais imaginé comment une petite phrase comme celle-là pouvait autant me rendre triste. Est- ce que Castiel ressentait ce que je ressens en ce moment quand j'étais froid avec lui ? Je me sens si cruel, mais je ne comprends pas, il a pourtant dit qu'il jouait avec moi, alors pourquoi ...

Je devais lui poser directement la question. C'était la seule façon de savoir. Aurais-je le courage de le confronter ? Et s'il me rejette encore une fois ? Je suis si désespéré, je le veux à coter de moi, mais m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne changerai pas ma situation. Je dois prendre action. Je devrai trouver un bon moment où il pourra me répondre honnêtement. Le midi arriva et j'allai diner avec Iris. Je décidai de faire mon mouvement. J'y ai réfléchit et je suis prêt à tout.

\- Iris ?

\- Ouai quoi Nath ?

\- Tu sais où je pourrais trouver Alexy ?


	6. Chapter 6

**It's complicated Chapter 6**

Après beaucoup de recherche, je trouvai Alexy proche de la cage d'escalier. Il écoutait de la musique en lisant un livre. Quand il me vit, il afficha un sourire satisfait et mesquin.

«Alors, tu as finalement décidé de faire recours à mes services ?

\- Ouai… »

Pas que je le voulais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pensais-je.

«Nathaniel, dis-moi, quelle est la raison pourquoi tu es venu me voir? Excluant le fait que je te l'ai demandé bien sûr.

\- On va dire que …c'est parce que je suis un peu désespéré.»

Il me fit un petit regard sensuel et dit ;

« Peu importe…Tant que tu es venu vers moi, je suis comblé de joie.»

C'est à ce moment précis que je commençai à me poser des questions sur mon choix. Bon dieu, je commence à m'inquiéter de mon choix.

« ...donc, c'est quoi ton plan d'enfers ?

\- C'est très simple en fait, le bleuté se leva et s'approcha de moi, on fait semblant de sortir ensemble, il devient jaloux, donc il saute dans tes bras et tout le monde est content ! \\[ o]/»

Il eut un moment de silence, puis je le brisai en exclamant :

« Attend un peu, SORTIR ENSEMBLE ?!

\- C'EST UN ACTE ! On ne va pas vraiment sortir ensemble. C'est le plan! »

J'y pensai pendant un instant. Aussi stupide que sa en a l'air, je pense que ça devrait marcher. Oui, ça va probablement marcher, ou peut- être que non ? J'étais tout confus. Alexy vu mon questionnement, soupira et s'approcha de moi en disant :

«Si tu veux, on peut commencer tout de suite ...»

Il me prit par le collet et m'embrassa passionnément. Au début, j'essayais de le repousser, mais je réalisai peu après que mon rebelle nous observai, donc je me suis dit «pourquoi pas ?».

Je mis mes bras autour du cou d'Alexy et me laissa aller par ses baisers chauds. Il rentra sa langue et il la tournait autour de ma mienne. Je me sentais, par contre, un peu mal à l'aise. Mon corps n'était pas habitué au baiser d'un autre homme. Normalement c'est Castiel qui m'embrasse...

Wow ! Je suis vraiment accrocher à lui ! Je fais dur (T_T).

Je jetai un coup d'œil au rebelle. Il nous regarda avec un regard excité en se mordant le lèvre inférieure.

Attend… un regard …excité? Non! Il doit avoir un regard menaçant et agacé. Il réagit comme si il s'en foutait ! Cela m'a découragé. Peut- être que j'étais vraiment juste un jouet à ses yeux. Alexy remarqua Castiel. Il me murmura ;

«Fait-moi confiance et ai un air de plaisir»

Il mit sa main en dessous de ma chemise. Le regard de Castiel s'assombrit avant de s'éclipser. Il partit d'un pas agressif. Castiel montra un peu d'intérêts, mais pas trop et cela m'inquiéta. « Castiel, que compte tu faire ?» Me dis- je.

\- Il est partit, dit Alexy en regardant autour.

\- Pourquoi t'a mis ta main en dessous de ma chemise ?

\- Tu as vu son regard quand je l'ai fait ? Écoute, tout peut s'arranger. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance ! Aucun doutes!

\- Bon… d'accords.»

Même si je dis ses paroles, je ne faisais pas complètement confiance à Alexy et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment de tout ça.

Le lendemain, je fis ma routine matinale. Je sortis de la maison et vit Alexy écouter de la musique proche de mon portail.

«Bon matin mon lapin !

\- Mon lapin ? Et qu'est- ce que tu fais devant chez moi ?

\- J'ai pensé si on arrivait à l'école ensemble, ça serait plus crédible...

\- Désoler mais ça doit être crédible seulement avec Castiel, pas avec tout le reste de l'école ! Je ne suis pas gay. Et je ne dis pas sa pour t'offenser Alexy. »

Il me regarda avec un air interrogatif. Il répondit :

« Ah non ? Pourtant t'aime Casti…

\- Il est spécial ! »

Je rougis légèrement. Alexy me regarda avec des gros yeux et m'embrassa vivement. Je le regardai avec un regard vide.

«Quoi ! T'es mignon quand tu rougis! Je n'y pouvais rien !»

Il me prit par la main et commença à courir vers l'école.

«Aller ! Dépêche sinon on va être en retard !»

Arrivé là-bas, j'allai directement à mon bureau et commença mes travaux du matin. Mélodie entra une heure plus tard et m'aida à terminer. Par la suite, je suis allé à mes cours du matin. Français, Mathématique et Science. Le midi, je rejoins Iris.

«Alors Nath, t'a compris les numéros 5 à la page 214 du manuel de math ?

\- Oui, je vais t'explique alors c'est...

\- Coucou tout le monde !

Je sursautai pour voir Alexy accompagné de son cher frère jumeau, Armin.

« On peut diner avec vous ? Dit Alexy avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui bien sûr… Dit Iris en bafouillant.»

Iris avait un œil sur Armin. On dina, donc, tous ensemble. J'allai dans la cour, comme tous les midis d'ailleurs et m'installa en dessous de mon beau petit cerisier. Alexy me rejoins peu après et mis sa tête sur mon épaule. Castiel était sûrement dans les parages.

Il sortit de l'établissement avec quelqu'un. Je quittai Alexy pour l'espionner.

Quand je le vis, il était avec ...Ambre ? Je les voyais ensemble, tout coller, non, je voyais mon excuse pathétique d'une soeur bécoter MON Castiel. Une fois de plus, il me brise le cœur en silence, mais cette fois, je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je me suis dit à ce moment-là ;

«D'accords Castiel, c'est comme ça que tu me réponds? On va jouer ce petit jeux à deux et tu verras, je gagnerais, je ferai TOUT pour gagner tu vas voir…»


	7. Chapter 7

It's complicated Chapter 7

Les prochains jours furent des journées de compétition. À chaque fois que Castiel était sans ma soeur, Ambre, je me laissai enrober par les baiser chauds d'Alexy. Il n'allait jamais plus loin que de promener sa main sur mon dos en dessous de ma chemise.

Dans le cas contraire, quand j'étais seul, Castiel touchait et embrassait ma soeur. Le soir, quand on était à table, elle racontait toujours comment son «Castilounet chéri » était si beau et si gentil avec elle. Rahhh, l'entendre me saoulais tellement ! Énervé, je me levai ,vidai mon verre d'eau sur sa tête et courus dans ma chambre en larmes chaudes. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, on cogna à ma porte .

«Nathaniel, ouvre, c'est ta mère.

\- Pardon mère, mais je veux pas parler maintenant. »

Les larmes ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler.

«Qu'y a t- il ? Veux- tu en parler ?

\- Non...»

Un moment de silence s'installa.

«Si tu veux en discuter, viens me voir. Je suis toujours disponible si tu en a besoins.

\- Merci...»

J'entendis les pas descendre les escaliers. Que faire maintenant ? Pourrais- je continuer cette bataille, cette guerre qui me tourmente tant ? Est-ce que Castiel ressent la même chose en ce moment ? Ce sentiment de trahison, de peine et de colère ?

Bien sûr que non, je ne suis rien à ses yeux. Pour un bref instant, j'ai seulement été un objet pour saturer son désir sexuel spontané. Peut- être dois-je accélérer mon jeu ? Je veux gagner. Je veux lui prouver qu'il n'est pas le seul à vouloir mon corps, mais plus que tout, je veux qu'il revienne à moi. Même si c'est encore pour un simple instant, je veux lui dire je que l'aime. Je veux qu'il me remarque ,qu'il soit jaloux d'Alexy et de mon bonheur actuel, un bonheur qui le rejetais du cadre .Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur mon visage, car je savais comment y parvenir.

Le lendemain, Alexy m'attendait là , devant chez moi comme tout les autres matins depuis notre pacte. « Parfait » me dis- je. Je sortis et sauta au cou d'Alexy. Il me dit d'un ton surpris :

«Na...nathaniel ?

\- Salut Alex !

\- Alex ? »

Il rougit, puis, me regarda avec ses yeux violets clairs.

«Reste pas planté là à me regarder !»

Je lui pris la main, la serra et l'entraîna en direction de l'école. Arrivé là, je regarda aux alentours. Je vis Castiel qui me regardait. Je fis un petit sourire diabolique, pris délicatement le menton d'Alexy et l'embrassai tendrement. En l'embrassant, je le dirigeai vers mon cerisier. Je le plaquai sur le tronc et mis ma main sous son chandail en l'embrassant dans le cou. Quand je regardai vers le rebelle, il était déjà parti. Je repoussai Alexy doucement. Il essayait de récupérer son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

«Nath, c'était quoi ça ?

\- Je suis désolé Alexy, je me suis laissé emporté.

\- Non, tu peux continuer comme ça ?»

Il dit ses quelque mots en rougissant . Un rouge aussi intense que les cheveux de mon rebelle.

«Tu sais quoi Alexy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es mignon quand tu rougit.»

Je m'éloignai sur ses dernières paroles. Je ne vis pas sa réaction , mais j'assume que cela lui fit plaisir. Que suis- je devenu ? Je suis quelqu'un qui ferais n'importe quoi pour son bien aimé. Je ne vais plus me retenir. Mon diable intérieur vient de se réveiller. Gare à vous !

L'avant midi, Iris me regardait bizarrement. À la pause, elle vint vers moi et me dis;

«Ça va Nath ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air , comment dire, différent»

Elle ne doit pas découvrir mes plans, surtout pas Iris. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir. D'une certaine manière, je me dit : « Ah cette Iris, elle sait quand je ne suis pas normal ou quand quelque chose me tracasse. Quelle amie ! »

Je me sauvai la peau en répliquant ;

«Tout va bien ! On va dîner après le cours d'éducation physique ?

\- ... Ok ! »

Elle courut vers les vestiaires des femmes. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires des hommes. Quand je suis rentré, il n'y avait personne. «Ils sont sûrement tous déjà au gymnase.» Je commençai à enlever mon chandail. Soudainement, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se barrer. Je sursautai pour voir Alexy me regardant bizarrement.

« Ah ce n'est que toi Alexy, tu n'es pas déjà dans le gymnase ?»

Il ne me répondit pas et s'avança vers moi.

«Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais pas comment tout cela à été souffrant pour moi ... Je ne peux plus me retenir, j'ai atteint ma limite...

\- Qu'est- ce que tu as dis Alexy ?

\- Pendant tout ce temps, tu vas finalement être à moi »

Il était dangereusement proche de moi. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand soudain, je me senti léger. J'avais la tête qui me tournais. Un instant plus tard, les tuiles froides du plancher se fit ressentir sur ma joue et mon torse.

Je me réveillai et réalisai que j'étais toujours dans les vestiaires. Je ressentais un sensation bizarre et nouvelle. Je me regardai de la tête aux pieds et me vis nu ,les poignets pris sur la pattes de métal du banc.

« Tu es finalement réveillé ?

\- Alexy ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Nathaniel, tu es naif...»

Il retira quelques chose de mon derrière.

«Tu es drôle Nath, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais jouir dans ton sommeil. J'assume que tu aime cette sensation ...»

Il joua avec mon membre mouillé et dur comme de la roche. À chaque sons que j'émettais, il rentra le jouet sexuel en moi. J'avais peur que mon intérieur se déchire. Je ne ressentais pas du plaisir, mais seulement de la souffrance.

«Pourquoi Alexy ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Nathaniel...»

« Putain...comment me suis-je foutu dans ce pétrin ? Et moi qui voulait juste gagner l'amour de Castiel... » Que devais- je faire ? J'allais perdre connaissance quand soudain, la porte s'ouvra brusquement. La personne s'approcha d'Alexy et le frappa violemment. Ses cheveux rouges frôla ma joue.

Il me murmura avec la plus belle des voix ;

« Endors toi , ton prince vient d'arriver.»


	8. Chapter 8

**Note rapide de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup pour le support sur cette fanfiction ! J'apprécie beaucoup. Ne vous inquiètez pas, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée ! Même, j'ai déjà écris la suite des chapitres qui était, précédemment, sur le forum d'amour sucré (ma fanfic a été delete sur ce site, (._.) ) et je suis en procésus d'écrire le chapitre 13 ! Attention, à partir de ce chapitre, il y aura des scènes... comment dire...lemon? Mature ? Bref «smut». De plus, du drame, du drame et plus de drame ! Mais vous saviez... It's complicated !**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir chèr(e)s lecteur(trice)s !**

**~SilverBlaster~**

* * *

**It's complicated- Chapter 8 **

Une douce mélodie envoûta mon esprit. Mon corps était confortable sur un objet que j'ose identifié comme doux et réconfortant. Je m'éveillai tranquillement et vis une chambre rouge et blanche. La musique provenait d'une guitare qui était jouée par mon cher sauveur. D'une voix délicate, il me dit :

«Alors, tu es réveillé ?» Il caressa avec prudence mes cheveux en batailles. Je répondis à voix basse :

«Merci...Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Puis-je savoir qui es-tu ?» Il ricanna et me dit :

«Tu ne me reconnais pas ?» . J'ouvris un peu plus mes yeux et vis Castiel. D'un sursaut, je m'éloignai et me couvris avec les couvertures neiges. J'exprimai avec peu de force :

« Toi !

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ? » Il me regarda dans les yeux et me répondit en prenant ma main endolori :

«Nathaniel, je pense qu'on devrait discuter de notre situation avant un autre incident, comment dire… malheureux. De grâce, dis-moi pourquoi tu-as été si froid envers moi?».

Je n'avais plus le choix, ça devais maintenant sortir. Mon jeu ne pouvait plus continuer, j'ai succomber.

«L'autre jour, je t'ai entendu parler à Lysandre et tu as dis que tu jouais avec moi. Ça m'a vraiment affecté parce que...»

Dit le.

«Parce que...»

Aller Nath, tu es capable.

«...Parce que...je t'aime...»

Je me mis en petite boule en sanglotant. Figé de terreur, les mots de voulait plus sortir de ma bouche. Je savais qu'il allais rire, se moquer. Je voulais me réfugier dans un trou au centre de la terre où je pourrais être. Malgré cela, mon rouge me caressa le dos et me dit doucement à l'oreille :

«Nath, c'est réciproque. Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Je levai ma tête lentement avec étonnement.

« Pardon ? Mais avec Lysandre...

\- Écoute, Lysandre est mon meilleur ami et j'avais seulement peur de sa réaction. Je craignais lui annoncer à l'improviste que je suis fou de toi depuis le moment que tu m'a parlé. Quand je t'ai vu avec Alexy, j'ai tout de suite deviné que c'était une manigance ridicule alors je suis sorti avec ta soeur pour te rendre l'appareil. Je voulais jouer à ton jeu. Si je devais être sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais, je...»

Il me pris dans ses bras et me murmura :

«Je t'aime… Accepterais-tu de devenir mon bien-aimé ? Bien sûr, ça va rester notre secret...»

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tout mes rêves et fantaisies, finalement réalisées ? Après toues ses années, il sera mien. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de mes joues rouges.

«Oui, je veux être avec toi Castiel.»

Il me pris les épaules et m'embrassa tendrement. C'était un baiser chaud et passionné. On se câlina jusqu'à ce que j'oublie tout mes problèmes maintenant inexistant. Soudainement, je me suis rappeler d'un détail important...l'école ! Je me précipitai au téléphone quand Castiel me pris la main et me fis déposer l'appareil sur son socle.

Il me dit :

«Inquiète toi pas, j'ai déjà avertit l'école.» Il y a pensé. Il l'a fait pour moi... Je ne réalisai jamais qu'il pouvait être si gentil. Mon rêve c'est enfin réalisé, après tout ce temps, on s'aimait sans le savoir. Je me sentais tout enjoué de mon nouveau petit ami ! Je peux finalement le dire, il est mon petit ami ! On sort ensemble! C'est mon amant ! La joie et le bonheur envoûte complètement mon esprit tandis que ma tête se reposait tranquillement sur un petit nuage.

Plus tard dans l'après -midi il s'assit sur le coin du lit et me dit :

«Tu devrais te lever , je vais te ramener chez toi avant que tes parents s'inquiètent.

Il se leva, mais je retiens le bas de son chandail et murmura :

«Je peux rester ici ce soir ? On ira ensemble à l'école et je te promet de te réveiller.»

Je souris après avoir dit ses paroles. Il rougit et me répondit :

«Bien sûr, appelle juste tes parents pour une confirmation»

Et il me passa un téléphone. Après des simples argumentations et explications, j'ai reçu l'accord de mes parents pour rester chez Castiel ce soir.

Il était environ 6 heures du soir. J'entendais des bruits venant de la cuisine. Curieux, je me levai tranquillement et allai voir ce qu'il se passait. Je vis Castiel dans l'acte d'essayer de cuisiner. Je fendit le silence :

«Qu'est- ce que tu fais ? Dit- je en riant aux éclats

\- Toi, qu'est- ce que tu fais ? Tu dois aller te reposer.

\- Non, je vais un peu mieux. Je pensais que tu saurais cuisiner vu que tu habites tout seul.

\- Habituellement, j'avais une femme de ménage qui s'en occupe parce que mes parents savent que je ne peux pas cuisiner faire seul, mais elle est partie en vacance avant hier alors je suis un peu coincé.» Ses yeux balaya la cuisine quand il eut une exclamation : «J'ai une idée ! Nath, habille toi, on va manger quelque part !

\- Euhm...bon si tu veux, mais c'est toi qui paye !

\- Pour toi ,n'importe quoi !»

Et il me donna un baiser doux sur mon front. J'allai m'habiller et le suivi dehors. Il avait sorti sa moto noire, uniforme à la nuit.

«Te sens tu assez en forme pour aller sur ma moto ? Je ne veux pas que ton cas s'empire...»

Je réalisai que le rebelle pouvait effectivement être attentionné. Je répondis :

« Non ça va, je me sens mieux.»

Je grimpai sur la moto, mis le casque et m'accrochai sur mon rebelle. Dès que la moto fut partie, je sentais le vent fouetter mon corps. Je fermai mes yeux et m'agrippai bien à mon amant. Je pouvais sentir son odeur. J'espère qu'il ne remarque pas mon coeur qui bat si vite et si fort. On arriva à un petit restaurant familial. Je mangeai du poisson et de la salade. C'était tout à fait délicieux, je ne savais point que Castiel connaissait des bons petits restaurants. Castiel n'arrêtait pas de me faire rire. Ensuite il m'a demandé ;

« Tu veux aller en boîte ? Ça va être amusant !»

J'hésitai un peu avant de répondre. Vu ma personalité et mon poste, je ne suis jamais allé à ce genre d'endroit, mais je me sentais invincible,car j'étais avec celui qui faisait battre mon coeur. Je hochai la tête en gise de oui. Il sourit et alluma sa moto. On se baladait dans les rues colorés. Je me collai sur lui en posant mes mains sur son torse musclé.De ce geste , je pouvais sentir ses battements de coeur. «Est-il aussi nerveux que moi ?» Je lui jetai un regard subtil et le vis sourire timidement. Il était définitivement craquant. Je serra son chandail et me laissai emporter. Quelques temps après, on débarqua à un endroit où les lumières semblaient multicolores ! Ici à SweetCity, l'âge légal pour entrer en boîte est de 16 ans et 18 ans pour boire de l'alcool. On rentra et la musique était forte. Tout le monde dansait et s'amusait . Je sentis Castiel me tirer le bras et il m'emmener sur un canapé circulaire dont la couleur était inconnu.

«Tu aime ?

\- Oui , mais la musique est vraiment forte ! Et j'ai un peu soif ...

\- Aucun problèmes, je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu veux de l'eau ?

\- Oui, ce serait très apprécié.

Il sourit et partit en direction du bar. Je restais là, à attendre. Soudainement, on me tapa sur l'épaule. Je me retournai et vis un garçons qui avait l'air de mon âge.

«Salut toi !

-...Bonjour... Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me parlait.

\- Tu es venu seul ?

\- Euh non en fait...

\- Sérieux ? Un gars chaud comme toi , seul ? Si tu veux, je pourrais te tenir compagnie, je connais un bon hôtel , si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Non, je...»

Il me pris par le bras, mais je sentit quelqu'un serrer mon autre bras «Castiel ?» Je regarda et vis un autre garçon que je ne connaissais point.

« Bas les pattes je l'ai vu en premier sale con !

\- Qui tu traite de con ?

\- Toi !»

Ses deux garçons commencèrent à me tirer à gauche et à droite. Je voulais sortir d'ici. Soudainement, je ne me fis plus tirer. Je me retournai et vis mon prince noir frapper et tabasser les deux hommes. Il s'approcha vers moi et me dit :

«Ça va ? On sort d'ici, je supporte pas voir d'autres gars envahir mon territoire.»

Et on se faufila hors de la boîte.

«Merci Castiel...»

Il fut un moment de silence gênant. Castiel brisa se silence :

«Alors... Où est ma récompense ? » Je le regardai avec étonnement et confusion.

«Récompense ?

\- Ben oui, je t'ai sauver, maintenant, il me faut une récompense !

\- Non, on est égal parce que tu m'a appeler un territoire. Sérieusement, je ne suis pas un objet ou un lieu ! Je suis offusqué tu sais !

\- Oui oui...»

Il me retourna vers lui et me donna un baiser court.

«On va dire que sa suffira, pour le moment»

Il me pris style princesse et il m'apporta jusqu'à sa moto où on retourna chez lui. Tout de suite en arrivant, il me prit et m'ammena dans sa chambre.

Il me déposa sur son lit et me dit :

«Désoler, mais j'ai atteint ma limite, Nath, je te veux , maintenant.»

Et il commença à m'embrasser pendant qu'il enleva doucement et subtilement mes vêtements. Il m'embrassa de plus en plus passionnement. La prochaine chose que je vis, j'étais déjà en caleçon ! Lui aussi d'ailleur. Il me fixa avec ses yeux gris et me dit d'une voix hésitante :

«Nath, est- ce que c'est correcte maintenant ? Tu vas être mon premier tu sais...

\- Moi aussi Castiel...»

Il sourit et commença à me toucher le torse en m'embrassant sur le cou. Des petits sons subtils s'échappèrent de ma bouche humide.

«Mhh...Cast..N-ne ma marque pas...ah...» Il arrêta ses mouvements et me regarda avec un regard tendre.

«Non, je veux te marquer. Je veux que tu te rappelle de ce soir et plus que tout, je veux que tout les autres qui te veulent savent que tu es à moi. »

Il retira mon caleçon en descendit sa langue sur mon estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bas de mes hanches. Castiel embrassa le bout de mon érection et la prit dans sa bouche. Je me croyais au paradis. Ces mouvements d'aller et de retour sur mon membre me faisait trembler de plaisir. Il me dit que c'est sa première fois, pourtant il est si bon ! Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes et je suis déjà à ma limite.

«J'en peux plus !»

Sans le savoir, je jouis dans sa bouche. Je vis mon liquide couler le long de ses lèves avant que sa langue liche les restes. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et me dit sensuellement :

«Nath, le mien aussi est à sa limite, tu voudrais bien me le faire ? »

Je m'avança vers lui en me mettant sur mes genoux et essayai d'imiter les mouvements qu'il avait fait pour moi. Pendant que je lichais et suçais son fruit , je le regardais. Il avait une expression érotique qui m'exitais tant . J'ai su qu'il allait bientôt se relâcher quand il pris ma tête et s'empara du contrôle de mes mouvements sur son organe. Il a finalement jouit, mais sur mon visage.

«Ah ! Je suis désolé Nath !» J'en avalai un peu.

«Ça goûte bizarre...Presque amer...»

Il rit un peu et alla chercher un mouchoir. Il essuya ma figure plein de liquide blanc. C'était définitif, je voulais m'unir à lui, qu'on forme un seul être qui partage les mêmes battements de coeur. Je retournai sur le lit et me mis à quatres pattes devant lui. Puis, je dis d'une faible voix :

«Castiel, je te veux, je ne peux plus attendre, tu ... Tu peux la rentrer ?»

Castiel rougit et répondit :

«Tout ce que tu veux Nath.»

Et il commença à rentrer doucement un doigt, après deux. Ça faisais mal , mais je m'en foutais un peu ,car c'était Castiel qui le faisait. Il faisait des va et vient constant à l'intérieur de moi. Puis, il rajouta un troisième doigt.

«Cast...ahhh...»

La douleur et l'extase que je recevais était si divin, je sentais que ça allait me rendre fou et allait me perdre dans la luxure.

«Nath, je suis vraiment à ma limite, je vais la rentrer maintenant...»

Je sentit la pointe de quelque chose dur et chaud entrer en moi. De plus en plus profond, il rentra tout. Je sentis son membre au plus profond de moi, mon corps était en flamme. Il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille :

«Ça va ?

\- Mhhhhh...Est-ce que c'est complétement rentré ?

\- Oui, tout est rentré. T'es vraiment serré Nath. Je peux bouger ?

\- Oui...»

En avant , en arrière, de plus en plus vite, c'était exquis. C'étais vraiment bon, mais pendant un instant, j'émis un cri hors de moi même.

«Tiens, on dirait que j'ai trouver ton nerf sensible.»

Il la rentra encore plus vite et plus fortement au même endroit. Ma voix sortait sans que je puisse la retenir. J'en voulais plus. Je le poussai sur le lit en me relevant et m'assist sur lui. Je m'installai et rentrai sa bite une fois de plus dans mon derrière en laissant de côté mon contrôle. Mes hanches bougeaient toutes seules et ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

«Nath! Ralentit sinon ...!

\- Je ... ne peux pas, c'est... trop...!

\- Nath, je vais bientôt...

\- Moi aussi, je le veux tout à l'intérieur de moi... !»

On jouis en même temps. Je pouvais sentir son liquide chaud me remplir. Le mien attérisait sur le beau torse de Castiel, qui respirait d'une manière saccadée. Castiel me tira le bras et je me retrouvai à plat ventre sur le lit. Après tout ça, je dis ;

«C'était magique.»

Il me retourna pour que je sois ventre exposé et il vis que mon organe n'étais pas encore totalement satisfais. Castiel toucha légèrement ma semi-érection quand je sortis un son aigu. Il eu un sourire dans le coin et me dit :

«Tu n'a pas l'air d'être encore complétement satisfait. De toute façon, on n'aura pas besoin de lubrifiant...»

Il jeta un regard sur mon cul et vis le liquide visqueux couler hors de ma sortie. Je rougis et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Castiel les pris et y posa un doux baiser en me disant :

«Ne t'inquiète pas, la nuit est encore jeune...»

Oui, ce fut ma première fois en compagnie de mon amant et il fit un gâchis de moi pendant tout le reste de la nuit, jusqu'à l'aube...


	9. Chapter 9

**It's complicated- Chapter 9**

En me réveillant, je vis les rayons de soleil qui traversaient la vitre pour éclaircir le corps glorieux et musclé de mon amant, celui que j'aime tant et qui a, hier soir, volé ma virginité. On était un vendredi, donc je n'avais pas le temps de rester au lit. Le luxe d'une grasse matinée un jour de semaine n'est, malheureusement, pas dans mes nombreux privilèges de délégué. Je déposai un petit baiser doux sur les lèvres de Castiel, qui dormait encore, et je me dirigeai vers la douche avec difficulté. Mes hanches endoloris m'empêchaient de marcher en ligne droite. En même temps, c'était normal, car hier soir était tellement intense ; nous l'avons fait quatre fois.

L'eau tiède coula sur mon torse recouvert de petites marques rouges. Décidément, Castiel était une vraie bête au lit.

«Il ne m'a pas manqué... Me dis- je en regardant toutes ses sucettes.

\- Non effectivement je ne t'ai pas raté ! »

Je retournai ma tête et vis mon rebelle. Je l'aime ce gars, mais il devrait sérieusement arrêter d'apparaître de nul part comme ça ! Le rouge me donna un baiser sur ma nuque et entoura ses bras autour de mes hanches dans la douche. Il me susurra à l'oreille :

«Est- ce que la notre cinquième fois sera dans la douche ?

-... Idiot»

Je pivotai et l'embrassai tendrement. Il posa ses mains sur mon bassin et me rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Cet enlacement devint de plus en plus passionné. Je l'arrêtai et dis :

« On devrait sérieusement aller se préparer. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

\- Tout ce que tu veux princesse».

Je rougis en entendant se nouveau surnom plutôt embarrassant, mais plaisant.

À la suite des choses, on sortit de la douche, on s'habilla (même si Castiel essayait constamment d'enlever mes vêtements) et prépara le petit déjeuner.

« Ah oui au fait Castiel,

\- Oui ?

\- Peux-tu ne jamais m'apporter dans une discothèque de toute ma vie s'il -te plait ?»

Il me regarda en interrogation.

«Je suis le délégué principal, j'ai une réputation et une attitude à garder tout de même ! Aussi...»

Je me collai sur lui :

«Tu es le seul pour moi et je veux que personne vienne me draguer quand tu tournes le dos.»

Il rougit du même rouge que ses cheveux. Souriant, il me prit la tête pour la rapprocher de son épaule.

«Ouai...»

Je souris discrètement .Un Castiel au mauvais caractère c'est bien, mais un Castiel affectif c'est encore mieux!

Je montai sur ses genoux et murmurai :

«Soit seulement gentil comme ça avec moi compris ?

\- Promis».

Et il m'embrassa avec ferveur. Par la suite, on déjeuna et marcha à l'école ensemble. On s'est arranger pour que notre nouvelle relation passe inaperçue dans le lycée. Pour lui et moi, il serait mauvais si tout le monde devait savoir.

Après de s'être quittés un peu avant la grille de l'école, je me dépêchai jusqu'à la salle des délégués. Je savais que du travail s'était empilé et je n'avais pas tort. Une montagne de papier et de documents envahissait mon bureau. Soupirant de découragement, je me mis au travail avant que la première cloche sonne.

Enfin terminé, et juste à temps en plus ! Je pris toutes mes affaires et me dirigeai rapidement en classe.

En entrant, je saluai Iris qui me câlina en sanglotant d'inquiétude. Je la rassurai en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. En balayant la classe des yeux, mon regard se posai presque instinctivement sur le bureau de mon nouvel amant. Décidément, il allait encore arriver en retard.

La première période se déroula assez rapidement. Comme d'habitude, Castiel arriva 15 minutes en retard, mais cette fois, il dirigea son regard plein d'amour vers moi et me souris légèrement. En sortant, Iris me pris les épaules et me dit :

«On a gym après, tu peux me passer une bouteille d'eau ? Je sais que tu en as toujours une de plus quand on a gym !»

Elle me sourit aux éclats. Je ne peux jamais dire non à ce sourire, non, je ne peux simplement jamais dire non à Iris !

Elle m'escorta jusqu'à mon casier où je lui donnai la fameuse bouteille d'eau. Elle me dit merci et couru vers les vestiaires.

Je pris mes choses et fis mon chemin vers vestiaire. En ouvrant la porte du vestiaire, j'eus un malaise. Le vestiaire faisait ressortir la scène avec Alexy.

J'étais sur le point de tomber sur mes genoux, mais Castiel me rattrapa. Il me regarda, prit mon poignet et m'emmena dans une cabine de changement. Il me plaqua sur le mur et commença à m'embrasser.

«Mhhhn... Cast-mh...»

Il était violent. Le rebelle ouvrit les yeux me regarda et mis sa tête sur mon épaule

«Que faire... tu es vraiment trop innocent et faible.

\- Pardon !? Sache que j...»

Je fus interrompu par ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais plus tendrement cette fois.

«Tu veux que je change tes vêtements?» Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique avec un gros sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Dégage de ma cabine», répondis- je avec un petit sourire dans le coin.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser. Sérieusement, pourquoi il fait battre mon cœur aussi rapidement ? Je me changeai et me dirigeai vers le gymnase. Le cours commença normalement. On a dû courir et je dois vous dire que le sport, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Raison de la bouteille d'eau double à chaque cours. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Castiel de temps en temps. Il portait un t-shirt rouge avec des shorts noirs. La sueur qui coulais doucement sur son front et qui descendait jusqu'à sa nuque était si érotique à voir... Allons Nath ! Arrête de rêver !

Je suis allé donner mon temps au professeur de gym et rejoignai Iris sur le banc

«Oh mon dieux, je hais courir !» Elle continua de se plaindre pendant tout le reste du cours.

Les autres leçons passèrent rapidement. Il était déjà l'heure du midi. Je pris mon dîner à la cafétéria. Je me dépêchai pour rejoindre Iris et Mélodie à notre table. Dès mon repas terminé, je sentis mon collet de tirer un peu vers l'arrière. C'était Mélodie. Je lui souris et dit :

« Que puis-je faire pour toi chère ?».

Elle avait l'air nerveuse et elle n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Elle dit d'une voix douce :

«Nath je. Tu peux venir dehors un instant s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr !»

Je la suivis dans la cour. Elle s'arrêta nette, se retourna vers moi et dit

«Écoute, je ...ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te le dire et je pense que maintenant est le bon moment...» Elle me regarda pleine de détermination et exclama :

«Nathaniel… Je suis amoureuse de toi...Je t'aime.»

Oh Mon Dieux... Quoi ?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Donc ça fait un bout que je n'ai pas update cette histoire... comme je l'ai mentionnée auparavant, tout les chapitres jusqu'au chapitre 12 sont déjà écrits, mais il faut que je les ''review'' pour changer certaines choses. Le chapitre 13 est en cours d'écriture et j'estime que cette fanfiction va se terminer vers un chapitre 15 ou 16. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et n'oubliez pas.. leurs amour est COMPLIQUÉ (duh)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 It's complicated**

Donc, je viens de recevoir une confession de Mélodie. C'est grave, je ne sais pas quoi répondre ! Je suis sûr de ressembler à un poteau idiot à force de rester planter là devant elle. Ah ! Dit quelque chose, mais dit quelque chose !

«Euhhh… J-J'apprécis vraiment te savoir tes sentiments envers moi mais…»

Elle regardait le sol, toute rouge, les mains dans son dos en se balançant de l'avant à l'arrière. Elle attend visiblement une réponse. Mélodie est toujours là pour moi, je ne peux pas la refuser. En même temps, j'ai finalement réussis à avoir le cœur de Castiel.

«Mélodie, écoute je …

Je comprends !»

Mélodie hurla ses mots soudainement. Puis, elle continua sa phrase :

« J'ai dût te mêler en te disant si soudainement que je suis amoureuse de toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant, mais je voudrais une réponse claire quand le moment sera venu. Dans une semaine… Dans une semaine, rejoint moi ici après les cours, puis je voudrai ma réponse.

Elle courut dans le sens opposé. Effectivement, j'étais encore confus de tous ses événements. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et marchai vers ma case, trop honteux de retourner la cafétéria, où Iris et la gang dinais. J'ai perdu mon appétit. Et si la gang savait que Mélodie m'aimais ? Cela va forcément dire qu'elles vont savoir que je l'ai refusée. Vont-elles rester mes amies ? Après tout, je considère Mélodie comme une amie, voire une sœur, mais j'aime Castiel…Castiel ,mon dieu ! Je l'ai complètement oublié dans toute cette histoire ! Je commençai à courir vers son endroit habituel. Je m'arrêtai subitement et me cachai au le coin d'un mur. Pourquoi je me sens toujours obligé de me cacher quand il parle à quelqu'un d'autre ? Bref, il discutait avec Lysandre. J'ai, donc, indiscrètement écouté leurs conversations.

«Alors, les nouvelles paroles pour la chanson sont à ton goût Cast' ?

Ouai, correcte.

Eh au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais j'ai vu Nathaniel et Mélodie se parler il y a un instant…» Lysandre regarda Castiel du coin de l'œil et ajouta :

« J'ai pensé que ça allait t'interesser…»

Castiel jetta un coup d'œil à Lysandre avec curiosité.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me chante Lys' ?»

Lysandre reprit avec sa voix calme et composée habituelle :

« Je ne suis pas certain, je passais seulement par là. Mélodie était toute rouge, je pense qu'elle lui a dit des choses importantes du coeur, ou quelque chose du genre. Pas croyable tu ne trouves pas Cast' ? … Castiel ? »

Ah, Castiel était resté figé. Il ne bougeait plus. Quelques instants après, il prit une clope et la fuma agressivement. Je sais qu'écouter des conversations comme ça c'est mauvais, mais je pense que je vais m'en aller. Plus tard, je devrai m'expliquer.

À la fin de la journée, je pris mes chose et allai à la grille pour attendre Castiel, mais je sentis quelque chose agripper mon collet et m'amener de force sous la cage d'escalier.

« Mais enfin, ça fait mal, qui …»

Je vis Iris me fixer.

« Donc, Mélodie t'a finalement confessée son amour pour toi aujourd'hui ?

C…Comment tu le sais ?

Idiot, toute la gang le sait. Quand on a dormi chez elle pour sa fête, elle nous l'a dit. On l'encourage aussi ! »

Elle souriait, comme elle a toujours sourit. S'il te plait Iris, ne me souris pas comme ça, je me sens mal. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je compte refuser les avances de Mélodie.

« Iris, je ne sais pas si je peux…

Non Nath ! Tu ne peux pas dire non !

Mais Iris, elle est comme ma sœur, et puis en plus… »

Je regardai ailleurs. Zut, j'ai faillis dis que je sortais déjà avec Castiel. Elle me regarda avec des gros yeux, comme elle fait si souvent. Puis, elle ricana.

« Nath, tu aimes quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas

Q…Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu d…

Menteur ! C'est écrit sur ton visage ! Mais si ce n'est pas Mélodie, qui est-ce donc ?

Je … Je ne sais pas si…

Aller ! Je suis ta meilleure amie ! C'est vrai que c'est désolant pour Mélodie, mais aller quoi ! »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je me suis, encore une fois, fichu dans un beau pétrin. Mon chevalier à l'armure étincelante ne va point venir me sauver cette fois. À force de toujours me mettre dans une mauvaise situation, je vais devenir un vrai fardeau pour Castiel. Non, je ne peux pas le dire à Castiel. Sinon, il va essayer de m'aider et tout notre secret pourrait être ruiné ! Je répondis finalement Iris :

«Bon, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est un secret. »

Elle me regarda perplexe, me sourit et dit :

« Bien sûr, mais je veux que tu me le dises quand tu seras prêt alors ! »

Elle me fit signe d'au revoir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me demande comment Castiel va réagir à tout ça. Je regardai par la fenêtre du corridor. Le soleil se couchait déjà pour plonger le lycée dans un teint orangé, de couleur pêche. Je marchai vers la grille. Quand je mis le pied dehors, je vis au loin une silhouette, accotée sur le recoin de la grille de l'école. Il sortit son cellulaire, regarda l'heure, et le mis dans sa poche. Plus je marchai vers cette personne, plus elle ressemblait à quelqu'un que je connaissais. J'avais raison, c'était mon cher amant. Je courus subitement vers lui. Il retourna légèrement la tête quand je l'entrainai dans un câlin, en posant mon front sur son torse. Je pouvais sentir la définition de ses muscles sous son-t-shirt rouge. Il m'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête, et m'éloigna en me tenant les épaules. Il me prit la main et m'entraina en direction de chez moi.

« Je te raccompagne, dit-il .

Mhhh ! Merci ! »

Je sentis sa main se serrer plus fort sur la mienne. Mystérieusement, il avait l'air moins enjoué que d'habitude. Je me rapprochai de lui. Notre marche fut silencieuse. Arrivé chez moi, il me raccompagna à la porte.

« Bon, on se voit demain. »

Il allait m'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta à un centimètre de mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Je rapprochai moi-même de sa bouche pour prendre se baiser, mais il s'éloigna, fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Quoi ? Pas de baiser ? Castiel… Ah oui, C'est vrai ! Il est surement troublé avec le truc de la confession de Mélodie ! Pas vrai ? Non, Castiel me fait confiance, comme je lui fait confiance…

Je courus sur le trottoir. Je pouvais le voir au loin, marcher. Je ne veux pas causer un autre drame. Je l'ai finalement et je ne vais pas le perdre. Je courus, courus, courus au point où je ne pouvais presque plus reprendre mon souffle. Il était si proche, je courus donc plus vite. Il traversa la rue.

Casti…

Je sentis soudainement quelque chose de lourd me heurter. J'avais mal…

**PV Omniscient**

Castiel se retourna, et regarda avec horreur la scène. Le temps c'était arrêté, Castiel courut vers son bien aimé, étaler sur l'asphalte de la rue, couvert de sang…


	11. Chapter 11

**It's complicated – Chapter 11 **

Je le vis au loin, regardant les lumières de la ville endormie. Je marche vers lui et le câline par derrière, comme je suis si habitué de le faire. Il se retourne et joue dans mes cheveux blonds puis, effleure mes lèvres avec son pouce pour ensuite m'embrasser tendrement. Soudainement, tout devient noir. Il se délasse de mes bras et me tourne le dos, marchant en direction opposée. Il était déjà loin. J'essayai de le rattraper, mais je trébuche, incapable de me relever. J'entends le bruit sourd d'un klaxon. J'ai très mal, si mal. Je vois du sang flotter autour de moi. J'assume que c'est le mien. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve…pas vrai?

Doucement, j'ouvris peu à peu mes yeux paresseux. J'étais dans une chambre blanche où la lumière du soleil rentrait depuis la fenêtre. J'étais allongé sur un lit tout blanc et j'étais vêtu d'une tunique bleu clair. Étais-je au paradis? Tout est si blanc! Le bruit d'un moniteur de pulsation cardiaque me tira hors de mes rêveries. Je devinai donc que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je regardai à droite puis à gauche pour confirmer que j'étais bel et bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. On ne sait jamais. Brusquement, j'entendis un homme crier dans le corridor :

«Comment ça amnésie temporaire ?! Laissez- moi le voir !

-Jeune homme, calmez- vous ! Notre patient ne prend plus de visiteurs pour l'instant, vous deviez attendre en après-midi… Jeune homme! »

Un garçon aux cheveux rouges entra dans ma chambre. Je tremblais, il me faisait peur. Le garçon ressemblait à l'homme que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, mais mystérieusement, je ne pouvais plus me rappeler de son nom. Attend un peu, pourquoi un homme ? Il me semblait que je n'étais pas gay…

« Nath ! »

Une infirmière tenta de le retenir, mais il se débâta. En le regardant, je me sentis apaisé. Un sentiment que je reconnu vaguement m'envahis. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, j'eu chaud, je commençais à rougir et je voulais que cet homme m'envoi au septième ciel. Ah oui, je me souviens de ses baisers, de ses bras musclés qui me tenait tant en sécurité. Bref, l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé…

«Ca…Castiel…?»

Choquée, l'infirmière s'immobilisa , sauf Castiel qui se démêla d'elle et s'agenouilla proche de mon lit. Il prit ma main délicatement et y posa un doux baiser. Puis d'une voix suave, il me dit :

«Bonjour Nathaniel»

Une larme coula sur ma joue rouge. Comment ai-je pu oublier le nom de celui que j'aime tant ? Celui qui me rendit fou d'amour à chaque regard ? Je m'élançai sur son torse et il enroba ses bras autour de moi. J'avais mal en me déplaçant ainsi, mais tant qu'il était à mes côtés, je me sentirais toujours mieux. Il vit que j'avais mal et m'installa sur le lit. Il reprit ma main et la serra contre sa poitrine.

«Je… je suis content que tu m'aies reconnu… je…»

Il baissa son regard. Il avait l'air si triste. Je lui caressai le dessus de sa tête en espérant que ça allait le rassurer.

«Nath… J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Tu es finalement à moi… je pensais devenir fou si je devais te perdre maintenant. On m'a dit à la réception que tu n'arrivas pas à identifier les membres de ta famille, donc j'ai eu peur que tu ne te rappelle plus de moi. Je t'ai tenu dans mes bras…dans la rue…quand tu étais…»

Sa voix ne voulait plus sortir. Il s'inquiétait tout ce temps pour moi ? Mon Castiel… Je me sentis heureux et déposa un baiser léger sur son front. Il releva sa tête lentement et serra ma main encore plus fortement.

«Castiel, grâce à toi, ma mémoire est revenue. Merci.»

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard gris se posa sur mes yeux de la couleur du miel.

«Tu… tu te rappelles d'exactement tout?»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir gêné en me rappelant de notre nuit de passion. Je lui répondis :

« Oui! Même comment tu m'as tenu la première fois…»

Il rougit d'un rouge tomate. Je pouffai de rire. Il était trop mignon.

«Ah oui! Je me souviens, à propos de Mélodie…»

Soudainement, son regard devenu sombre. Tout cet accident c'est pourtant tourné vers ce malentendu. Minute… pouvait-il être jaloux ?

«Castiel, puis-je te poser une question ?

-Vas-y …

-Serais-tu par hasard… jaloux de Mélodie ?

-N…non! Je…»

Il dévia son regard du miens et murmura :

«Et si je l'étais ? Ça te pause problème ?»

Je ris à voix basse. Il était définitivement trop craquant. Je voulais m'accrocher à son cou et l'embrasser. Quand il me regarda enfin, il fixa bizarrement. Il s'approcha et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille droite et me dit :

«Tu me veux tant que ça ? » Il me mordit le bout de l'oreille. Je n'ai pas retenu un gémissement rempli de désir pour lui.

«Quel beau son, je peux l'entendre encore ?»

Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et m'embrassa passionnément. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer. J'ai dus le repousser.

«Non Castiel… Je suis encore blessé, pas ici…»

Il me regarda avec un air agacé. Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il figea et dit :

«Je reviens plus tard, alors repose toi. Je ne suis pas si patient.»

Il sourit et s'éclipsa. Mon cœur allait bondir de ma poitrine. Ce gars me fait fondre. Son sourire, ses yeux… Oui, je me rappelle pourquoi j'aime cet homme et je ne le remplacerais pour absolument personne. Rien de pouvait nous séparer…

Pas vrai ?

Il commençait à faire nuit, je pouvais voir la lune de ma chambre. Sans Castiel, je me sentais seul. Soudainement, j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. Castiel? Il est revenu ? J'étais tout content et excité. Je venais tout juste de me rappeler que je devais lui dire des choses à propos de l'incident. Je vis la personne approcher et j'eus un frisson.

«Salut Nathaniel…

-A…Alexis ?!

-Oui bon, j'avais entendu dire que tu as eu un incident et que t'avais perdu la mémoire, mais à ce que je vois, tu l'as encore…»

Je me reculai dans mon lit, de peur pour moi-même. Qu'avait-il en tête?

« Nathaniel… Je suis si désolé pour ce qui s'est passé… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.»

Le pardonner ? Après de m'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait ?

« Alexis ! Je ne peux pas te pardonner, pas maintenant. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ?»

Il regarda le sol, puis leva son regard glacial et murmura lentement :

«Si tu as ta mémoire, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner adéquatement…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne pourra pas fonctionner ?

-Je suis désolé Nath… mais je ne vais pas te laisser à Castiel, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il éleva une tige de bâton et me frappa la tête. Je tombai inconscient sur le choc.

**PV Omnicient**

Alexis replaça Nathaniel sur son lit, comme si il dormait. Il marmonna :

«Maintenant, s'il a une vraie amnésie, j'ai encore une chance… Castiel prépare toi, car tu ne vas pas gagner cette fois… »

Et dans l'ombre, il partit.


	12. Chapter 12

It's complicated- Chapitre 12

Bonjour, je m'appelle Nathaniel. Je suis le délégué principal du lycée Sweet Armoris , lycée que je fréquente. Mes parents ne sont pas divorcés et j'ai une sœur qui se nomme Ambre. Ma secrétaire est Mélodie, ma meilleure amie est Iris…et c'est tout.

Ceci est une partie de mes souvenirs et de ce qu'on m'a dit lors de mon réveil. Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Je recommence l'école demain et pour être bien franc, je suis nerveux. La perte de ma mémoire fait en sorte que je ne me rappelle de rien de ce qui s'est passé auparavant, donc j'ai peur d'avoir oublié certains détails importants dans ma vie. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que quelque chose de bizarre m'arrive de ses temps si… Je n'arrête pas d'avoir ce même rêve. Un garçon de dos qui regarde la ville endormie. Je m'approche, mais je n'arrive pas à reconnaitre son visage. Il me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse, joue avec mon corps en chuchotant mon nom. Une voix séduisante et suave. La seule caractéristique que je vois de cet homme, c'est ses cheveux… ils sont d'une couleur, différente. Rouge ou bleu, peut-être mauve ? Je n'arrive jamais à m'en rappeler. Je souhaite que mon manque de détail ne va pas affecter ma vie scolaire ou privée.

Il joue avec mes cheveux, il m'embrasse sur le front. Si proche de lui, je sens son torse musculaire dans mes mains. D'une petite voix je lui demande :

«S'il te plait, qui est tu ? Je te connais ? Es-tu réel ou un être de mon imaginaire? Dit-moi au moins ton nom…»

Il me sourit, approche ses lèvres succulentes de mon oreille et… sonne… Attend un peu !

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'éteins mon cadran qui sonnait l'heure de mon réveil. Encore ce rêve… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Quand l'infirmière et mes parents sont venus me donner des détails sur ma vie actuelle, l'infirmière m'a dit que je n'avais aucune attirance envers les hommes, mais que je préférais les filles. Alors, pourquoi dans mon rêve, c'est un toujours le même mec ?! Je prends ma douche rapidement et m'empresse de m'habiller. Ma mère avait mis des vêtements sur mon lit qu'elle dit qu'ils me sont « habituels ».Ces vêtements consistent d'une chemise, une cravate bleue et des jeans. Par la suite, je me suis précipitai vers l'école. Je ne pouvais pas être en retard pour mon « premier » jour de cours.

J'arrive devant cette école si… grande. J'imagine qu'il y a eu un temps où c'était si normal pour moi de rentrer avec confiance et savoir ce que je faisais ici. C'est ennuyant avoir une amnésie. Très ennuyant. Je me sens… si faible et ignorant.

Avec lenteur, j'entrai dans le lycée. Il était remplit de gens qui me saluait, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée où aller ni qui me parlait. Soudainement, je sentis un poids sur mon dos. Étonné, je me retournai brusquement. J'entendis un petit cri et aida la personne qui venait de tomber. En lui tendant la main, je la vis verser quelques larmes. « Ummm, excusez-moi mademoiselle, est… ce que vous êtes en bon état ? Pardon de vous avoir renversé…, dis-je avec douceur.

-Nath… c'est moi, Iris ! »

Iris se jeta à mon cou pour me donner un câlin. Je la câlinai en retour. Cette fille est ma meilleure amie, je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi.

«Ne t'en fait pas Iris. J'ai oublié certaines choses, mais je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. J…J'ai un service à te demander. En fait, si tu…

-Si je pourrais te montrer les alentours de l'école pur te rafraîchir la mémoire ? Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

-Oui ! Exactement, s'il-te plait.»

Elle me tira par la main et nous commençâmes notre trajet avant la première cloche. Elle me montra le gymnase, les différentes salles de cours (d'ailleurs, on partageait tous nos cours ensemble), la cour (elle distingua un cerisier particulier en me disant que j'aimais me reposer sous celui-ci), la cafétéria, les divers couloirs et finalement le bureau des délégués. J'entrai avec précaution avec elle et pouvais voir une fille qui rougit en me voyant. Elle se retourna vers moi et me dit :

« N-Nath ! C'est bon de te revoir, j'ai été mise au courant pour ton amnésie…»

Elle regarda le sol avec un peu de tristesse. Iris me chuchota à l'oreille : « La fille, c'est Mélodie, Nath ! » Je la regardai avec un air de surprise. Je lui souris et dit :

« Salut Mélodie, oui effectivement, j'ai une amnésie alors… Je peux te faire confiance pour me montrer mon travail en tant que délégué général ?»

Mélodie rougit encore plus et me regardai droit dans les yeux avec un beau sourire doux.

«Bien sûr Nath ! J'ai rempli une partie de ton travail durant ton absence, mais je vais tout te montrer pendant l'heure de diner d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord. La première cloche sonna quand on termina cette discussion. On se rendit tous en cours de mathématique. Le cours était relativement calme, lorsque soudainement, un garçon… de couleur de cheveux rouge et d'un air très intimidant, voir méchant et distant, rentra et se fit faire un sermon de la part de l'enseignant. Nos regards se croisèrent rapidement et, à mon grand étonnement, il me sourit délicatement avant de rejoindre une place proche de la fenêtre. Je me sentis très confus, peut-être j'avais une relation particulière avec ce garçon ? Un ami ? Non, j'avais un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas juste être mon ami. Je savais qu'il devait être quelque chose d'autre, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

À la fin du cours, quand j'étais occupé de ranger mon matériel dans mon sac, je sentis une personne approcher mon bureau. Je vis une main large s'accoter sur le coin de mon bureau. Je relevai ma tête avec précaution pour retrouver le garçon rebel qui me regardait avec luxure et douceur, ce qui me fit rougir. Il s'approcha de moi et me dit d'un ton bas : « Salut Nath, tu…vas mieux ? » Je le regardais avec un air perplexe. Pourquoi ce garçon me parlait ? On a l'air d'avoir des personnalités et intérêts complétements différents. Ce qui m'étonnai le plus, c'est qu'aux lieu de me sentir intimidé, je me sentais à l'aise, et même un peu content qu'il soit si proche de moi. Attend un peu … Il est vraiment proche … Même un peu trop proche de moi.

« H-Hé, attend un peu, m'exclamai-je» Il me regarda d'une manière perplexe et répondit :

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas chéri ?

-Chéri ?!»

Je sursautai de mon bureau et m'éloigna un peu. Je senti mon visage s'enflammer et je répandis rapidement :

« Je… Désoler, mais je ne te connais pas… Je ne sais pas quelle était notre relation auparavant, mais on m'a dit que je suis amnésique en ce moment, alors…»

Je regardai le sol, osant pas affronter le regard du rebelle. Il s'approcha de moi agressivement, je pensais qu'il allait me donner un coup de poing. Je reculai au point où un mur empêchait mon action de continuer. Je fermai mes yeux rapidement et serrai mes poings ensemble de peur pour la suite. Rien ne s'est produit. J'ouvris mes yeux lentement pour voir le garçon me regarder avec des yeux gris si tristes.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait peur Nathaniel, je me suis un peu emporté et… pardon.»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et me donna un petit baiser sur la joue avant de sortir de la classe. Figé je me sentais immobilisé. Pourquoi avais-je si chaud ? Pourquoi mon cœur palpite de cette manière ? Surtout, et surtout, pourquoi avais-je une érection ?

Je pensais que tout cela était bizarre, mais, sans que je le sache, ma journée me réservait encore des surprises, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


End file.
